<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Small Change by lanxinseu_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780700">A Small Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxinseu_17/pseuds/lanxinseu_17'>lanxinseu_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Nikiforov Siblings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Multi, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxinseu_17/pseuds/lanxinseu_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Shouyou decided to left everyone and focused on volleyball?</p><p>A small reunion for the lion and crow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Nikiforov Siblings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Small Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! I worked on this really hard lol my brain hurts. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lev admired his brother a lot, he admired him more than he admire his parents and big sister because he think that even though he lack of height, he really has a lot of talents.</p><p>Sometimes he got jealous when Shouyou can learn russian so fast, he can skate better than him and also he's really good at everything including cooking.</p><p>And he always wonder how can Shouyou be so patient with him because not even his real parents can handle him and even sometimes Yuri almost lost his patient when he threw tantrum. Lev really admired him a lot.</p><p>And then he saw Shouyou got hurt during his competition on Junior Grand Prix, his heart drop when he heard Shouyou crying in his room so hard because the last time he saw the older crying is few months after he got adopted and he never sees him cry again after that but when he heard the painful sob coming out from Shouyou, he feel pain.</p><p>Shouyou is very a competitive person and he never gave up until he got what he wanted but when Lev coming home from school and he didn't even saw where the hell is his brother, he don't feel good about it.</p><p>When the night fall, on the dinner table his father, Viktor told him something that hurt him more than anything else.</p><p>"Vanya moved to Miyagi and staying at Aunt Nasha's house this morning."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Lev eyes widened by what his father just told him.</p><p>"Papa, why he's moving?" Natsu asked calmly, she's the calmest one even though she's the youngest.</p><p>Yuuri sighed, he take off his glasses, "We don't know the reason why but two days ago he came to our room and said that he wanted to move and stay at Nasha-neesan's house. Vanya look so desperate about it and we decided to let him go and he said to not tell everyone until he left."</p><p>Lev feel like he just got betrayed by his own brother, he left the remain food at the table and goes to his room. He keep wondering why does Shouyou wanted to move out, did he got sick of his childish attitude? Does Hasetsu making him feel bored and that's why he left?</p><p>Everything just confusing him, he don't know which school his brother goes and he can't even contact the older with his phone.</p><p>When Alisa said that she will go to Tokyo, that's when he got scared and said that he will follow her there. Yuuri and Viktor end up buying house at Tokyo and staying there as well.</p><p>Lev has lost his interest on figure skating since Shouyou left, someone from his class told him that he should try to play volleyball because the team at Nekoma is pretty strong. He straight up telling his family that and started to focus on volleyball.</p><p>It's been six years since Shouyou left and he never visit them not even once, he wonder when he will meet him again.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shouyou hate himself more than anything, he hides everything from his family. People keep making fun of him at school and he's tired of it, he's glad that Lev didn't go to the same school as he because if someone make fun of his brother, he will not hestitate to kill them.</p>
  <p>When he got hurt, his heart broke so hard. He love skating so much but he don't think he can do it anymore, not after making his family dissapointed because almost all of them love figure skating.</p>
  <p>He thought he never will be able to do sport anymore but his heart healed when he saw a volleyball match and the player that catch his attention was Karasuno, Little Giant.</p>
  <p>He started to search where is Karasuno and when he found out Miyagi, he almost shouted from happiness at three in the morning because his papa's sister which is his aunt live there!</p>
  <p>After a week trying practicing to tell his parents that he wanted to move to Miyagi, the night when everyone except his parents already fall asleep he goes to their room</p>
  <p>"Vitya, go open the door!"</p>
  <p>"Alright, come out from the bathroom already, it's been fifteen minutes you in there Yuuri!"</p>
  <p>"I'm coming out, geez Vitya you really need to learn how to be patient."</p>
  <p>"I'm being patient, Yuuri."</p>
  <p>Shouyou hold his laugh when he heard his parents conversation.</p>
  <p>"Vanya, what are you doing here dear?" Viktor asked him sweetly, motioning him to come inside, he clearly look shocked because Shouyou is not a nightowl.</p>
  <p>"Vanya, you're still awake? It's so late now."</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry for interupting, I really wanted to discuss something important." Shouyou said after he comes in.</p>
  <p>Yuuri and Viktor share a glance before looking at Shouyou with serious expression, if their son said it's important then it is important.</p>
  <p>Shouyou take a deep breath before saying, "I'm moving to Miyagi and staying at Aunt Nasha's house." He saw his parents's faces went panic when he saying it.</p>
  <p>"And I'll probably not coming back for few years and changing my number but don't worry I'll texted you as soon as I got my new number at Miyagi." He continued.</p>
  <p>Shouyou saw tears on Yuuri's eyes, he immediately go straight to his papa's arm meanwhile Viktor is still trying to process the word that his oldest son just told him.</p>
  <p>"But why do you want to move Shouyou?"</p>
  <p>Shouyou take more deep breath when Yuuri said his real name, it's so strange to him now because everyone always call him 'Vanya' since his russian name is Ivan and only Natsu  that calling him that close with his name like 'Shou-nii' or 'Shou Nii-chan'.</p>
  <p>"I.. I wanted to start a new chapter in my life Papa, it's just since I lost at that match everything hurt more and then I saw a volleyball match on tv. The team that playing is Karasuno and there's this player called Little Giant and I feel like I should try to play volleyball, maybe I can finally stop the pain? It's not that I wanted a new chapter without my family but I feel like I needed to stay alone for few years, but I promise! I promise that I will visit when I'm ready."</p>
  <p>Then the room went silent for few minutes beforw Viktor pulling both him and his papa to his embrace, "I respect your decision, Vanya but promise me that you will take care of yourself and tell us everything if something happened. Your papa found out you got bullied at school just today and now if something like that happened at Miyagi then tell us."</p>
  <p>"I promise."</p>
  <p>Six years passed and Shouyou is happy with the decision that he made, honestly he really missed his family a lot but also scared that they will hate him now because he left out of nowhere.</p>
  <p>He's still in contact with his parents even though he always not active because his focus is on volleyball.</p>
  <p>Aunt Nasha and her husband, Uncle Routa is welcoming and his cousin, Ryouka is really supportive and always help him with volleyball.</p>
  <p>Shouyou was using his real family name at school so he won't get attention because if he used Nikiforov then everyone probably will be his friends because his parents are famous figure skaters.</p>
  <p>First of all in Karasuno, Kageyama is pain in the ass even though he actually care for him but for some reason he found it a bit creepy not in bad way he guess but now suprisingly (not really) Shouyou is dating him.</p>
  <p>Sometimes he wonder why Tsukishima sound and remind him of his Uncle Yurio but Tsukishima is not aggresive like his uncle though but the salt is there.</p>
  <p>Saltyshima.</p>
  <p>Well then he met Kenma, setter from Nekoma, he really like to talk with him even though Kenma always respond him shortly.</p>
  <p>He also made friend with Aone from Dateko, Aone didn't talk that much but sometimes he look so happy when he talked to him.</p>
  <p>Sadly, Shouyou keep ignoring about studying and end up forgetting everything he learn in english. He really fluent back then but now somehow his brain just don't match with him.</p>
  <p>Well today is a normal day for Karasuno team, where they practicing but right now they're taking break.</p>
  <p>"Hinata, how many languange can you speak?" Yachi asked.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima snorted, "He probably just can speak japanese, he can't even speak english properly how can he learn how to speak other languange?"</p>
  <p>Shouyou glare at the taller, "Saltyshima, I can speak english you idiot! It just I don't remember about learning english since I focused on volleyball! And also I can speak russian and thai little a bit"</p>
  <p>'Thanks to Phichit-san.' He said in his mind.</p>
  <p>"Oh yeah? Prove it then." Tsukishima scoff.</p>
  <p>When Shouyou cursed at him in russian, everyone eyes turn wide. They thought the gingerhead was kidding about talking in russian!</p>
  <p>"What did you say?" Kageyama asked his boyfriend, curiousity coming out of him.</p>
  <p>"I called him idiot french fries."</p>
  <p>"HUH?!"</p>
  <p>Well now Tsukishima really sound like his uncle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lev was wondering who is the chibi-chan that his team always talked about, he really curious especially when Kuroo said that Kenma is really close to him after they have a practice match.</p>
  <p>He stared at Karasuno, observing which one is the chibi-chan but there's no one really that short in the team! His head is a mess.</p>
  <p>Lev can't play properly because he keep thinking about who the hell is this chibi-chan that Kenma-san be friend with until the gym door suddenly opened, revealing a blonde woman with sleeveless black shirt and two person at the back.</p>
  <p>Then he met his brother's eyes.</p>
  <p>"Vanya?" Lev whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lyovochka?" Shouyou eyes widened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shouyou still couldn't believe his eyes, he wasn't shocked that the fact that Lev is tall but he is shocked about he is there right infront of him. He begged Ukai to replace him with Ennoshita when they need to face Nekoma because he need to calm down or the match will be a mess.</p>
  <p>That night, Shouyou just listened to Kenma complaining about how Lev is suck at volleyball, it makes his heart tickle because he knew how his brother is.</p>
  <p>Shouyou and Lev just practically ignoring each other the day they met until Shouyou found him infront of the toilet.</p>
  <p>They just look at each other before Lev broke the silence with laugh making Shouyou raised his eyebrows, "What's so funny about it?"</p>
  <p>"Oh Vanya, it's nothing pft it's just you are so short!"</p>
  <p>"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"</p>
  <p>The pair of brothers end up fighting infront of the toilet, Shouyou was trying to kick his balls but Lev just keep avoiding him.</p>
  <p>They just keep fighting until Kuroo and Daichi found them and they end up got smacked on the back of their head by the captains.</p>
  <p>"It's not my fault that Vanya is short!"</p>
  <p>"Lyovochka is making fun of me!"</p>
  <p>The two captains share looks before staring at them.</p>
  <p>"Why chibi-chan called you the nickname that your sister always called you?" Kuroo asked.</p>
  <p>"About that.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why did you left us just like that? Nee-san cried you know." Lev said as he look at the dark sky.</p>
  <p>Shouyou sighed, "I actually don't know how to respond this but I'll tell you everything okay?"</p>
  <p>The younger nodded.</p>
  <p>Shouyou started to tell him about everything he has been going through including the bullies and his emotion that he hides from their family.</p>
  <p>Lev was overwhelmed by what the older told him and when he said that he got into accident again, the silver haired boy realized why his papa is crying few years ago and his dad look so panicked.</p>
  <p>He couldn't bear it anymore and hug the older male tightly, hiding his face on Shouyou's shoulder and start to cry. Shouyou was a bit shocked but he still patted the younger's back softly like what he usually do when he cried back then, he feel happy even though their meeting is by accident.. Well not really accident but Shouyou realize that he can't hide from his family too long.</p>
  <p>The gingerhead just continue to pat his younger brother, trying to calm him down from crying. It felt good when he finally can act like an older brother now because everyone has being babying him for years since he left.</p>
  <p>He missed Natsu and Alisa a lot, he bet that both of them would tackle him as soon as they meet again, Shouyou chuckled softly by his own thoughts.</p>
  <p>"Hey, stop crying would you? You're fifteen now Lev, what if I dies then you would cry harder?"</p>
  <p>Lev cry harder as soon as Shouyou said it making the older male shocked, he made a mistake. How can he tease his crying brother instead of calming him down, Shouyou wanted to punch himself now.</p>
  <p>"Hey, I'm kidding okay? Stop crying, you look like a giant baby like this." Shouyou mutter softly as he ruffled the silver hair.</p>
  <p>"How can I not cry? You dissapeared just like that and you hide everything from me even though you promise that you will tell me everything if you have problem." Lev mumble.</p>
  <p>"Lyovochka, I don't want to burden anyone. Papa and Daddy is busy with their work and if I told them that I got bullied then they're going to be stressed about it and won't be able to focus on competitions and if I told Nee-san or you, both of you will just kill them so no."</p>
  <p>Lev pouted, "I will not kill them."</p>
  <p>"You almost punch the dog that bite my arm." Shouyou looked at him unimpressed.</p>
  <p>"Not my fault that the dog hurt you."</p>
  <p>"Hn, whatever you said."</p>
  <p>The night passed peacefully after they comeback to each other's rooms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Few days on training camp going well, Lev and Shouyou being close make everyone wonder about them and also making Kageyama a bit jealous of them.</p>
  <p>When Kageyama suddenly pulled Shouyou to talk to him in private, Shouyou knows it's coming.</p>
  <p>"Why are you so close with Li- Lei- ah whatever his name is that tall silver haired middle blocker?" Tone of jealousy is really clear in Kageyama's voice when he talked.</p>
  <p>Shouyou smirk, he suddenly wrap both of his arm around Kageyama's neck, "Does my Kageyama Tobio got jealous?"</p>
  <p>Kageyama hold his boyfriend's waist comfortably, "Yeah, I did now tell me before I keep serving my serves at him later."</p>
  <p>A sound of laughters coming out from Shouyou making Kageyama looking at him fondly, no matter how jealous he is he still has the biggest soft spot for the gingerhead.</p>
  <p>"Tobi, he's adopted my brother. We got adopted by our dads when we're six and I have two more siblings. I didn't tell anyone yet about this." Shouyou explained looking at him with soft smile.</p>
  <p>"Shou, I'm sorry-"</p>
  <p>Shouyou cut him off with a peck on his lips making the taller blushed, "It's okay, you're really cute when you got jealous honey."</p>
  <p>Kageyama scoff, "What's up with the petname, idiot?"</p>
  <p>"Is it wrong to call my boyfriend with petname? Do you want me to call you something like Kagebio?"</p>
  <p>Kageyama raised his eyebrow, "Kagebio?"</p>
  <p>"A mix of your first and last name."</p>
  <p>"I prefered you calling me honey."</p>
  <p>"I knew it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hinata, why do you pack so fast? We just done eating lunch." Sugawara asked him.</p>
  <p>Shouyou showed him a big smile, "Someone is going to pick me up so I will not be able to go with you guys and also I'll probably will not go to school for a week so I'm sorry for missing practices."</p>
  <p>Nishinoya laughed it off, "It's okay, Shouyou!"</p>
  <p>Before Shouyou can say anything else, Lev already come in the Karasuno's team room with his bags, "Va- Shouyou, he's going to be here in five minutes!"</p>
  <p>"Oh okay!"</p>
  <p>The shorter goes out from the room, followed by his teammates and almost everyone was waiting for them to say goodbye.</p>
  <p>Not so long, a red car arrived outside the school when the driver coming out from the car, Shouyou gasped loudly before he got hugged by someone.</p>
  <p>"VANYA YOU IDIOT WHERE DID YOU GO HUH?! YOU RAN AWAY JUST LIKE THAT DO YOU KNOW HOW FAST I DRIVE WHEN LYOVOCHKA SAID YOU WERE HERE AND GOING TO HOME TO SURPISE THAT MOTHERFUCKERS?!"</p>
  <p>Apparently that was Yuri Plisetsky, he continue to shouted at him and somehow he suddenly shouting in russian make everyone confused except Shouyou.</p>
  <p>Beside him, Lev pouting because he can't understand shits about what his uncle is talking about.</p>
  <p>"Uncle Yurio, calm down!" Shouyou still trying to stop his uncle from shouting so fast and Lev is not helping him at all because he's still pouting.</p>
  <p>After few minutes, Yuri finally calmed down and everyone is glad now because their ears will bleed if Yuri didn't stop.</p>
  <p>"Vanya, you grew so much tangerine. Did someone bullies you at Karasuno? Did they make fun of you? Does anyone here bullies you?!"</p>
  <p>Shouyou laughed, "No one bullies me here or in Karasuno don't worry. Now I missed everyone, can we go home?"</p>
  <p>Yuri smiled before ruffling the younger's hair, "Of course."</p>
  <p>Before going Shouyou pulled Kageyama down to kiss him before leaving him blushing mess well.. Yuri and Lev suddenly shouted at him now.</p>
  <p>"YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND?!"</p>
  <p>"YOUR SETTER IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"</p>
  <p>Well Shouyou need to explain something to them aren't he?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shouyou was super happy that day, he can't resist his tears when he saw Viktor and Yuuri and when Alisa and Natsu hugged him, he started to cry again.</p>
  <p>"Now, who's the cry baby?" Lev teased the older making he frown before kicking the long leg.</p>
  <p>"Shut up, Mr Giant Crybaby."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vanya is Shouyou's nickname from his name Ivan and yeah I put some kagehina here snbsns thank you for reading and please wait for the next work love all of you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>